


Eternity

by Secretfurrydragon



Series: Codas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix It, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: Warning spoilers, please do not read until you have seen the episodeCoda Season 15x20 - Carry OnThis is the way I wanted it end with Dean and Cas.
Relationships: dean x cas
Series: Codas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/984603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I wanted this episode to finish where Dean gets to tell Cas how he feels.
> 
> I haven’t written anything in two years so please be kind. There are no warnings except a couple of kisses. 
> 
> No beta.

Dean was looking around wondering where he was. He can smell the clean air as the trees sway in the breeze. 

“Toto we ain’t in Kansas anymore,” reciting the line from the Wizard of Oz. 

Dean smiles as he thinks of Cas and rubs his shoulder where Cas’s bloody hand touched last. He remembers the last moment they saw each other. He didn’t get to tell him how he felt because the empty took him. He was lost in his thoughts when he notices his Baby on the road. 

He walks over to his beloved Baby and he opens the door, she still has the creak as he climbs in and says, “Hi Baby.” He sat waiting for his car to answer him. He remembers the smell of his leather seats and he looks at the army men in the ash tray and thinks of Sam. He smiles as he knew his brother will be ok. 

He starts the engine and she purrs to life and he drives, drives and drives. He stops at a bridge and climbs out of Baby. His thoughts were of Cas ever since he arrived in heaven. 

“Hello Dean,” a familiar gravelly voice said. 

Dean turns and there is Cas standing a few steps away. He’s smiling and Dean pulls him into a hug. The hug lasted way longer than a hug should but he didn’t care he had his angel back. 

He slowly pulls away with his hand still resting on Cas’s cheek and Cas had his hand on the shoulder he first touched when he pulled Dean out of hell. 

“Hiya Cas,” Dean said with a huge smile. 

Cas looked at Dean and waited for him to continue but all Dean did was look at Cas taking in his smile and lost in his ocean blue eyes. He never really noticed that before about Cas how blue his eyes were. 

Cas said, “Dean what in said before the empty,” Dean put his fingers to Cas’s soft lips and stopped him. Dean’s olive green eyes filled with tears as he tried to tell Cas how he feels. 

“Cas let me go first,” as he wipes the tears out of his eyes. “What you said about not having the one thing you always wanted but couldn’t have. It was me wasn’t it.” 

Cas looked down, not sure how to answer Dean as Dean slowly lifted his head up. Cas eyes had tears in them as Dean tenderly kissed Cas on the lips. It surprises Cas at first and he doesn't kiss back as Dean pulls away. Dean looks in Cas’s tearful eyes as he wipes the tears away and kisses him again. This time Cas was prepared as he kissed Dean back. It wasn’t a chaste kiss but a very intimate kiss between two people who have danced around this for years and finally able to let their feelings for each other known. 

Dean didn’t want the kiss to end as he kept kissing Cas. They finally parted when Dean said, “I’m sorry Cas I should have told you sooner. I didn’t know how to deal with what I was feeling for you. When the empty took you my heart shattered into a million pieces. My soul ached to have you back so I could tell you.”

“Tell me what Dean!” 

“I love you too Cas. I have since the moment you pulled me out of hell. I didn’t want to spoil our friendship or make things weird between us. So I buried the feelings deep down.” 

“Dean it’s ok we have eternity to work this out together.” 

Dean kisses Cas gently on the lips as Cas pulls Dean closer to him like they had blended into one person. 

Never losing my angel again, Dean thought. 

Eternity Dean thought I could handle that as long as Cas was here I will be happy. Maybe being dead won’t be so bad after all. As he smiles to himself and grabs Cas hand and they walk towards the Impala as they get in and drive off into the sunset. 

As Carry on my wayward son plays on Baby’s radio. 

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my ending. I hope you all liked it. Thank you for your comments and kudos very much appreciated.


End file.
